


Tienimi al caldo

by Ms_Hellion



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion
Summary: Izaya ha freddo, e tocca a Shizuo scaldarlo. Come? Be’… Izaya non lo ha mai specificato, non è così?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 7





	Tienimi al caldo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve guys!  
> Ehm… davvero non c’è molto da dire su questa fic, eccetto che è probabilmente la cosa più tenera/sdolcinata che abbia mai scritto. Spero di riuscire a farvi venire qualche carie mentre la leggete! ψ(｀∇´)ψ (jk jk!!)  
> Non penso che pubblicherò altro prima della fine del mese, perciò anche se è un po’ presto – buon Natale a tutti! <3  
> E buona lettura~（｡>‿‿<｡）

Shizuo fu svegliato dalla pungente sensazione di mani fredde e piedi mille volte più gelidi contro la sua pelle.

Ancora mezzo addormentato, grugnì, raggomitolandosi sotto le spesse coperte in cerca di un riparo, spingendo via i gelidi arti soltanto per vederli ritornare con più determinazione di prima. Un lampo di irritazione lampeggiò nella sua mente insonnolita, e il biondo voltò la testa verso la fonte del suo impedimento a riaddormentarsi. Socchiuse gli occhi, strizzando dapprima le palpebre contro la chiara luce mattutina, e sbattendole quindi con rapidità per mettere a fuoco la testa corvina accanto a lui.

“Izaya”, gorgogliò, ricevendo un _mmh_ in risposta. “Lasciami in pace. Voglio dormire.”

“Ma Shizu-chan, ho freddo”, provenne la voce lamentevole del pidocchio che si era scelto come amante.

Shizuo ignorò la tentazione di calciarlo fuori dal letto e ritornare ai suoi sogni. Invece, sollevò il capo fuori dalla protezione delle coperte, notando subito il netto contrasto dell’aria gelida sulla pelle.

“Merda”, sospirò, lasciando ricadere la testa sul cuscino. “Il riscaldamento dev’essere saltato stanotte.” Grugnì, ma sapeva che non c’era modo di evitarlo – il pidocchio avrebbe preferito morire assiderato piuttosto che sollevare il suo regale didietro e risolvere il problema da sé. “Dammi cinque minuti e mi alzo.”

“Nooo”, protestò Izaya immediatamente, avvolgendo quelle dita dannatamente fredde attorno al suo braccio. “Shizu-chan non può alzarsi. Shizu-chan deve restare qui a scaldarmi.”

Nonostante tutto, Shizuo non poté trattenere un sorrisetto al tono implorante della pulce. Heh, di tanto in tanto perfino il bastardo poteva suonare adorabile.

Sentendosi finalmente più o meno sveglio, soprattutto grazie al netto contrasto termico tra il suo corpo e quello della pulce, la cui freddezza stava cominciando a penetrare attraverso la sua pelle, si sollevò su un avambraccio e osservò il suo amante.

I capelli solitamente impeccabili di Izaya erano completamente scompigliati, in un modo che strappò una ghigno al biondo e lo portò a passare le dita tra le ciocche setose, beccandosi in cambio un’occhiata imbronciata da parte della pulce.

Il ghigno di Shizuo si allargò soltanto in risposta. Quel broncio era assolutamente adorabile.

“Aww”, tubò senza riflettere, facendo sì che la piega delle labbra di Izaya si approfondisse – e a quel punto il biondo fu incapace di trattenersi dal chinarsi e schioccare un bacio su quella bocca.

“Shizu-chan!”, protestò Izaya, e Shizuo ridacchiò.

“Va bene, va bene.”

Riassunse la sua originale posizione distesa, ma questa volta prese Izaya tra le sue braccia, accarezzandolo e strofinandogli le braccia sottili e la schiena nel tentativo di infondergli un po’ di calore.

_Troppo magro. Per forza che poi gela_ , pensò, già pianificando come fargli mettere su chili approfittando delle feste natalizie.

Izaya mugolò di piacere, raggomitolandosi contro il suo petto.

“Shizu-chan è caldo”, sospirò.

“Mmh.”

“Quasi quasi me lo tengo.”

Shizuo inarcò un sopracciglio. “Stiamo insieme già da tre anni, nel caso ti fosse sfuggito.”

“Motivo per cui dovresti essere grato che io voglia tenerti~.”

Il biondo roteò gli occhi, ma non poté impedirsi di sorridere e baciare la chioma arruffata dell’idiota di cui si era innamorato. Lo baciò ancora, e ancora, e ancora, finché Izaya non si lamentò, comandandogli di baciare di meno e scaldare di più.

Shizuo lo accontentò, strofinando con mani gentili quel piccolo corpo ancora afflitto da tremiti lievi che il biondo desiderava cancellare, finché Izaya non fosse stato del tutto rilassato tra le sue braccia, contento e al sicuro.

Una mano si infilò sotto la maglietta di Izaya, carezzandolo con delicatezza; dita lunghe seguirono il profilo della sua spina dorsale, strappandogli un brivido che non aveva niente a che fare con il freddo.

Izaya si abbandonò alla rassicurante sensazione di essere interamente avvolto dalle membra protettive di Shizuo, premuto contro l’ampio petto dove poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore. Esalò un sospiro di piacere, premendosi maggiormente contro l’altro uomo.

Shizuo si umettò le labbra avvertendo la pulce muoversi contro di lui. Il ginocchio del corvino era premuto contro la sua coscia, vicinissimo al suo inguine… che stava rapidamente iniziando a manifestare un rigonfiamento come i sospiri e piccoli mugolii soddisfatti di Izaya andavano a fomentare una nota sensazione nel suo bassoventre.

Lentamente, la mano di Shizuo risalì e scivolò in avanti fino al torace del corvino, dove il suo pollice passò furtivamente sopra a un capezzolo, scoprendolo duro.

“Mmh- Shizu-chan. Che cosa stai facendo?”, fece Izaya come il pollice e l’indice del biondo si chiusero attorno al suo capezzolo, giocandoci e tirandolo leggermente. Le gote pallide di Izaya si tinsero di un lieve rossore.

“Ti sto scaldando, ovviamente”, replicò Shizuo, baciando il naso della pulce. “Tu pensa solo a rilassarti, okay? Ci penso io a fare tutto il lavoro.”

“Haah, Shizu-chan è un tale pervertito!”, si lamentò Izaya come le larghe mani del biondo scesero a dare una veloce strizzatina ai suoi glutei. Assecondò tuttavia le intenzioni del collettore di debiti, muovendo il bacino in avanti così che Shizuo potesse sentire quanto era duro.

Shizuo si morse il labbro sentendo l’erezione dell’altro sfiorare la propria. Usando la sua presa sul sedere di Izaya, lo incoraggiò a ripetere il movimento, spostandosi a sua volta così che le loro erezioni potessero sfregare l’una contro l’altra, separate solo dal tessuto sottile dei boxer, strappando a entrambi grugniti e respiri affannati.

“S-shizu-chan”, chiamò Izaya, roco e implorante, e il desiderio ebbe la meglio sull’intenzione di Shizuo di prendere le cose con calma.

Si mosse in un lampo, mettendosi a quattro zampe con le mani e le ginocchia ai lati di Izaya, così da intrappolare effettivamente il corvino sotto di lui. Izaya guardò su verso di lui con pupille dilatate tanto da oscurare il rosso straordinario delle sue iridi, il volto acceso dall’eccitazione.

Shizuo si chinò per unire le loro bocche. Leccò e mordicchiò il labbro inferiore del corvino, pretendendo che gli fosse concesso un immediato accesso, e quando Izaya dischiuse le labbra per lasciarlo entrare, Shizuo non perse tempo a esplorare l’umida caverna. La bocca di Izaya era soffice contro la sua, arrendevole alla sue ministrazioni, e quando Shizuo si staccò, la vista della saliva che ricopriva le labbra dell’altro non fece che renderlo ancora più duro.

Desiderava disperatamente avere quelle labbra avvolte attorno a lui… ma no, si disse, sforzandosi di imporsi un minimo di autocontrollo. Izaya era la priorità. Doveva scaldarlo, e farlo sentire bene.

Dopo avere aiutato Izaya a liberarsi della maglietta logora che usava per dormire, scartò rapidamente la propria, gettandola da qualche parte nella stanza prima di abbassarsi per allacciare le labbra al collo di porcellana della pulce. Quando fu soddisfatto con il segno che lì rimase, passò all’altro lato, che di nuovo leccò e succhiò fino ad essere contento del risultato, e quindi alla clavicola, al petto, e infine prese in bocca uno dei capezzoli eretti dell’altro.

Subito Izaya emise un gemito roco, che si trasformò in un guaito disperato come le mani di Shizuo scattarono ad afferrare i suoi fianchi, impedendogli con presa gentile ma ferma di muovere il bacino verso l’alto.

“Sbrigati ad arrivare al sodo, stupido protozoo!”, si lamentò Izaya, strappando uno sbuffo divertito allo stupido protozoo in questione.

_Sì, vostra maestà_ , pensò Shizuo ironico, prima di chinarsi a sussurrare nell’orecchio di Izaya.

“Girati.”

Izaya si affrettò ad obbedire, abbracciando il cuscino e piegando le ginocchia così che il suo sedere fosse sollevato. Shizuo non perse tempo ad abbassare i boxer che lo coprivano, e si trovò a deglutire alla vista che lo attendeva dietro a essi, mentre il suo membro pulsava di desiderio.

Si allontanò dal compagno soltanto il tempo sufficiente per recuperare un flacone di lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino. Strizzò la bottiglietta di plastica per fare uscire il liquido viscoso sulla sua mano, quindi se ne ricoprì le dita, premurandosi di strofinare le mani tra di loro per scaldarlo.

“Sbrigati, Shizuo”, mugolò Izaya, sollevando impazientemente il didietro.

Shizuo si chinò a baciargli la schiena. “Pazienza”, gli sussurrò. “Devo preparati, prima.”

Izaya inspirò bruscamente come sentì una mano del biondo stringere e massaggiare la sua natica, in un gesto che era volto a rassicurarlo quanto a mettere maggiormente in mostra la sua apertura. Le dita di Shizuo furono presto sul suo punto più intimo, massaggiando il muscolo lì attorno per incoraggiarlo a rilassarsi. Quando avvertì la naturale resistenza venire meno, Shizuo fece scivolare il primo dito all’interno.

Izaya fremette, mordendosi le labbra per soffocare un gemito. “Ne voglio un altro. Mettine dentro un altro!”

“Porta pazienza, pulce”, ripeté Shizuo con voce roca, muovendo il dito fuori e dentro il suo amante. “Non voglio rischiare di farti male.”

“Non mi farò male! Lo abbiamo fatto ieri sera, è impossibile che si sia già ristretto così tanto che- _ah!_ ”

L’improvviso gemito fu strappato dalle labbra del corvino senza che questi avesse mai una possibilità di provare a trattenerlo.

“Oh?” Shizuo inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito. “Ho toccato un punto felice?”

Izaya digrignò i denti. “Sbrigati a darmene due, Shizu-cha-aah!”

Il biondo obbedì senza preavviso, facendo scivolare un secondo dito accanto al primo. Le sue dita lunghe e callose raggiunsero senza problemi la prostata del corvino, stimolandola con tocchi ripetuti e controllati per strappare altri deliziosi gemiti da quelle labbra rosee.

Shizuo si prese il suo tempo per preparare Izaya, raggiungendo man mano più in profondità e allargando le sue dita a forbice per portare i muscoli dell’altro a rilassarsi. Non si fermò finché non fu in grado di spingere dentro tre dita con facilità fino all’ultima nocca, e solo allora decretò che Izaya era pronto.

“Finalmente”, sbuffò Izaya, impaziente e senza fiato. Dalla sua posizione, Shizuo poteva vedere il membro dell’altro tra le sue gambe, eretto e bagnato di liquido pre-eiaculatorio. Come sempre, Shizuo provò una punta di orgoglio per essere stato in grado di ridurre il grande Orihara Izaya in quello stato.

Ricoprì la propria, spessa virilità con il lubrificante rimanente, quindi si allineò con l’apertura del corvino.

“Lo metto dentro, adesso”, avvertì, quindi cominciò a spingere.

Izaya emise un basso gemito sentendo quella punta così dura e morbida allo stesso tempo penetrare attraverso la sua apertura, e Shizuo grugnì, denti serrati alla sensazione di muscoli caldi e umidi attorno a lui, che lo avvolgevano e lo succhiavano, quasi tirandolo al loro interno.

“Lo vuoi proprio, eh?”, disse tra i denti, come l’apertura di Izaya sembrava implorarlo di dargli di più. E Shizuo l’accontentò. Si spinse più e più in profondità, riempiendo il suo amante un centimetro dopo l’altro fino a che non fu arrivato quasi in fondo.

A quel punto Izaya stava ansimando e salivando sul cuscino, praticamente in estasi sentendo il membro rovente spingersi in lui finché era sicuro che non ci fosse più posto, e poi spingere ancora un po’, ricordando a Izaya quanto Shizuo fosse grosso.

Lo adorava. Lo adorava e ogni volta che lo facevano era come riscoprire quella caratteristica di lui, quella sua forza e il calore e la possanza che non trovavano degna rappresentazione nella sua memoria.

I suoi muscoli si strinsero attorno al biondo – che perse il controllo, conficcando bruscamente il resto della sua virilità nel compagno.

Sotto di lui, Izaya emise un suono strozzato.

Shizuo dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non assaltare il corvino come un animale lì e ora. Si era spinto dentro più che poteva, e ancora l’apertura di Izaya continuava a succhiarlo avidamente, avvolgendolo e pulsando attorno a lui.

“I-izaya”, ansimò. “Stai- va tutto bene?”

“Shizuo”, esalò Izaya. Voltò la testa per gettargli uno sguardo disperato. “ _Muoviti_.”

E Shizuo lo fece. Oh, non era mai stato più felice di adempiere a una richiesta della pulce. Con enorme sollievo, mosse i fianchi all’indietro, scivolando fuori dal corvino finché soltanto la sua punta non rimase dentro – per poi speronarlo di nuovo con un colpo secco.

Instaurò presto un ritmo rapido e intenso, le mani strette sui fianchi della pulce con una presa che rischiava di lasciare segni, il suo membro così duro e così in profondità che ogni spinta era come un pugno contro la prostata di Izaya, portando presto il corvino a contorcersi e gemere rumorosamente, la straordinaria intelligenza scartata per lasciare posto a un essere governato dal puro desiderio di sentire Shizuo ancora di più dentro di sé.

Le gambe di Izaya iniziarono a tremare presto, cedendo sotto lo sforzo di tenere il sedere sollevato mentre combatteva allo stesso tempo contro l’urgenza di venire immediatamente. Shizuo lo afferrò al volo prima che cadesse, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita, mentre con l’altra mano strinse il lenzuolo accanto alla testa di Izaya – eliminando così il pericolo di lasciare lividi sulla pelle candida del compagno.

Si chinò completamente su di lui, baciando e succhiando il suo collo mentre continuava a penetrarlo con ritmo crescente man mano che il suo bisogno di raggiungere l’orgasmo aumentava. Il suo desiderio iniziale di prendere le cose con calma per consentire a Izaya di rilassarsi senza fare sforzi lasciò presto il posto all’istinto animalesco di scopare, di montare, di venire nel corpo caldo sotto di lui, e i suoi denti affondarono nella spalla di Izaya come i suoi movimenti si fecero quasi violenti, il suono della loro pelle che sbatteva forte abbastanza da essere udito nonostante gli alti gemiti del corvino.

Sentendo i denti di Shizuo affondare nella sua pelle, Izaya emise una specie di grido strozzato, strizzando gli occhi come una scarica di puro piacere attraversava il suo corpo.

I suoi muscoli si contrassero attorno a Shizuo, mandando il biondo in uno stato di disperata frenesia. Shizuo continuò a speronare con furia il corpo magro sotto di lui mentre questo si contorceva e veniva sulle lenzuola, e finalmente, con un’ultima, poderosa spinta, la sua visione si riempì di bianco abbacinante.

Shizuo venne con un lungo gemito di gola, spingendosi più in profondità che poté mentre la sua virilità pulsava e rilasciava schizzi di sperma. Izaya gemette debolmente come sentì il suo compagno svuotarsi dentro di lui, riempendolo fino in fondo con il suo seme bollente.

La tensione lasciò il corpo di Shizuo all’improvviso, e il biondo collassò sull’uomo sotto di lui.

“Shizu-chan”, protestò Izaya debolmente, la voce resa roca da quanto aveva gridato per il piacere, “sei pesante.”

Shizuo grugnì qualcosa di inintellegibile, ma si spostò di lato, muovendo il corvino in modo che questi continuasse ad avere la schiena voltata verso di lui, la sua apertura rosea ancora allargata attorno al membro dell’altro.

Per alcuni minuti, nessuno dei due spiccò parola. Si limitarono a recuperare il fiato, e a riprendersi dall’accecante piacere che poco prima aveva azzerato i loro pensieri.

Quando si sentì più simile a un essere umano e meno come una pozzanghera di pura estasi, Shizuo si accorse finalmente dei due segni rossi ad arco sulla pelle pallida di Izaya. Era il punto in cui lo aveva morso.

Shizuo mugolò, insoddisfatto con l’avere inavvertitamente fatto sanguinare il suo compagno, e leccò il collo di Izaya a mo’ di scusa.

“Stai bene?”, gli chiese. “Ti serve qualcosa? Acqua, magari?”

“Mmh, ci starebbe una doccia”, sospirò Izaya. “Ma non adesso”, aggiunse subito con un sorriso pigro. “Non ci penso neanche a muovermi adesso e guai a te se ci provi tu~.”

Shizuo roteò gli occhi. “Pulce viziata”, gli disse, affezionato. Si sollevò su un gomito solo quel tanto che bastava ad afferrare la coperta e a tirarla su, coprendo se stesso e Izaya.

Passò un braccio protettivo attorno al corvino e posò una mano larga sul suo addome, che sapeva essere colmo del suo seme. Pensò di riuscire quasi a sentire il rigonfiamento causato dal suo stesso membro, ancora seppellito in profondità dentro a Izaya, e il pensiero rese la sua presa sull’altro un pochino più possessiva.

“Ne… Shizu-chan…”

“Sì, pulce?”

“Non lo hai ancora tirato fuori”, gli fece notare Izaya.

“Mh-mh.” Shizuo strofinò il naso contro la nuca sudata di Izaya, premendo l’altro un po’ di più contro di sé. “Be’, io ti ho scaldato, no? Adesso è il tuo turno di tenermi al caldo.”

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Izaya in risposta al basso sussurro del biondo. I suoi muscoli spasimarono attorno alla larga presenza dentro di sé.

“Hah? Shizu-chan è un pervertito! Un vero pervertito! Protozoo pervertito!”

“Oi pulce, non c’è bisogno di ripeterlo così tante volte”, grugnì Shizuo. Premette un soffice bacio sulla cima della testa corvina. “Ora torna a dormire.”

Chiuse gli occhi, intenzionato a riaddormentarsi lui stesso. Sentì Izaya raggomitolarsi contro di lui e le sue dita intrecciarsi con le proprie, sopra il suo stomaco.

Un lieve sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra.

Finalmente le mani di Izaya non erano più così fredde.

I due si riaddormentarono così, tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro, i loro corpi avvinghiati e intimamente uniti sotto le coperte, dove erano al caldo e al sicuro.

Fuori dalla finestra, la neve cadeva, ricoprendo il mondo con il suo candore.

  
  



End file.
